


Eyes(a feels adventure)

by zzeacat



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Matt Murdock, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Matt, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Mentions of Sex, One F bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzeacat/pseuds/zzeacat
Summary: Matt gets a little drunk and Fogy deals with one of Matts insecurities. Aka Matt is a little sexually supressed not because he is a good cathlolic boy but because he is insecure.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Eyes(a feels adventure)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. this work I am not super pround of I think It is a mess and I have had it sitting arond for a while but I want to continue to write so I gotta just go with it. I hope you all enjoy. Thanks to those who encouraged me to write this ship or just more in genral.

Matt, Foggy and Karen were doing what most reasonably young adults do on a Friday night. They were at a bar getting reasonably (unreasonably) drunk and playing a game of truth or dare. After the game had been going on for a while, Karen having to get up and do a slut drop, Foggy telling an embarrassing story that involved accidently being seen naked by a girlfriends roommate and Matt having to smell some strangers beard being some of the highlights.  
“Truth or dare Matty,” Foggy breathed out in Matts direction, alcohol wafting over Matts senses.  
Matt was tired and did something he almost never did.  
“Truth,” he said laughing.  
“Omg Foggy wait, we have to make this count, you can't back out of a truth Matt!” Karen exclaimed excitedly, Matt already beginning to regret his decision. Karen and Foggy whispered to each other, Matt too drunk to eavesdrop.  
“Ok Matty Karen wants to know, and honestly I am a little curious, when was the last time you had sex? And describe it to us. Because we are single and will live vicariously through each other’s small conquests,” Foggy giggled like a schoolgirl trying to gain the latest gossip. Matt froze unable to answer for a moment. He tried to recover gracefully.  
“I wouldn't give a good description guys, what do you want me to say, they smelt nice.” Karen laughed and Foggy sat up at this.  
“Does sex smell? I mean I suppose it must, but like does it smell good? Because I can't imagine it would smell good, just, sweaty,” Matt chucked at this.  
“Yeah it isn't a great smell, people just smell like sweat and pheromones and each other after sex, I suppose it is kind of romantic that peoples sent is mixed together to make a new one, but mostly smelling it just makes me uncomfortable.”  
“God, college must have been hell,” Foggy laughs.  
“I can smell the difference between sex and masturbation Foggy,” Matt quipped.  
“I meant all the other college students and their sex Matt not just me… and rude I had my fair share of flings, at least I wasn't I will go on one date maximum four and then run away from having to have emotions Matty,” Foggy laughed indicating his joking manner but still unintentionally hitting a sore spot with Matt making him frown at the comment.  
“How did you ever get laid Matt?” Karen asked, now thinking deeply.  
“What do you mean Karen? He went on dates I just said that, and he is both hot and blind, so he gets both. Damn you are hot, and sympathy fucks, no offence Matt,” Foggy says gesturing towards Matt.  
“None taken.”  
“No but any college girl will tell you not to sleep with a guy until the third date! It’s a rule, no offence Matt but your hot points and sympathy points combined couldn't have gotten you laid. Especially if you were sticking to the one to four date maximum Foggy just said you were,” Karen explained and begun to laugh.  
“I mean that system would work more effectively if you were trying to avoid sleeping with them,” Karen laughed out. Matt's face went blank and he gulped nervously. Foggy noticed his facial expression and stopped his chuckling abruptly, causing Karen to stop too.  
“Oh my god Matt that is exactly what you were doing! You left those girls as soon as they tried to sleep with you didn’t you! Oh my fucking god, how did I not see this?” Foggy exclaimed  
“You’re not a virgin Matt, are you?” Karen carefully asked.  
“It’s fine if you are. You know some catholic thing or something,” Foggy hastily added.  
“No, I am not,” Matt breathed out looking down fidgeting with his stick, desperately trying to stay even though he wanted to leave. But he had promised no more lies to Foggy and Karen.  
“Matt you still haven't answered our truth, who was the last person you slept with?” Foggy prompted gently.  
“Electra. During college. One time. Haven't since,” he answered honestly.  
“Wow,” Karen breathed and Foggy nodded.  
“Can we just go home guys? I am pretty tired and have shared enough embarrassment for one night: Matt said standing from his chair. The others followed suit.  
“I am going to go, my cars just there. Thanks for the night out guys,” Karen said walking away. She gave Foggy a look that said, ‘find out what is going on with him’ and then looked at Matt. Foggy nodded in return.  
“I will walk you home,” Foggy said. Matt didn't protest, holding onto his arm to let him lead.  
“Alcohol really does mess with your senses,” Foggy mused out loud.  
“Yeah it does makes me all dizzy, makes things hard to comprehend and I am truly a blind man when even mildly drunk. I am blind drunk I guess you could say,” Matt huffed at his own joke and was pleasantly surprised at Foggy’s soft chuckle as he shrugged the arm Matt was holding onto.  
“Matt, I know you don't like doing the feelings thing but this whole no sex since Electra thing, what happened,” Foggy said keeping his voice as casual as possible.  
“What do you mean what happened?”  
“Come one Matt, you don’t sleep with one girl then suddenly decide you will wait until marriage, the boat had already sailed. She must have done something? Said something?” Foggy stopped speaking for a second, his thoughts catching up to him. “Unless it is your senses, is it like too much for you. I know your skin is very sensitive, with your 100% cotton sheets and crap. Is that it?” Foggy excitedly said, proud he thought of that. Matt chuckled, pleased Foggy was thinking of his senses in terms of a burden not just like superhero abilities.  
“No. I mean my senses certainly make it more complicated and more tiring I guess, it’s so overwhelming but no it’s not that.”  
“Then what is it Matty?” Foggy prodded.  
Matt didn't know if it was the alcohol or the need to get this little secret off his chest that made him spill, but he did. He told Foggy his biggest insecurity.  
“It is my eyes.”  
“What, what about your eyes?” Foggy questioned genuinely confused.  
“When we broke up it was almost right after we had sex for the first time. My first time. And well she said some pretty hurtful things. She said…” Matt paused for a second and Foggy squeezed his hand.  
“She said she could never sleep with me again because of my eyes. She said it was like making love to a corpse, because my eyes were dead. She said they showed no emotion, no love, no lust, and that if eyes are truly the window to the soul then that night, she saw I had no soul left.” Matt looked down at his feet unable to make eye contact, shaking slightly at the recollection.  
Froggy went through varying emotions. Anger at Electra, sadness for Matt, shock and an overwhelming urge to rectify this lie.  
“Matt, god Matt… Sorry god's name in vain but...” Foggy muttered under his breath, “She was an idiot who never looked at you properly.” Foggy then reached out to gently grab Matts face forcing him to look at him and taking of his glasses causing Matt to shut his eyes in fear. “Matt open your eyes.”  
Reluctantly Matt complied. Foggy met the unsure and granted unsteady unfocused gaze of Matt. Sure some would find it uncomfortable to look into eyes that clearly weren't looking back at you, but not Foggy. He knew better.  
“Matt your eyes are beautiful, when you look at me your eyes are searching so intently; it’s so powerful for me. As if even though they can never really find me I know that they’re searching. They’re so blue Matt, like ridiculously blue. It’s as if the sadness in your life is reflected in the pale blue of your eyes drawing me in making me want to look deeper. And when you smile Matt, I have the amazing opportunity to see your eyes with no glasses. Wow. It is a sight; your eyes light up as if someone has shone a light through from the other side. They sparkle, and the blue seems brighter, more vibrant and the corner of your eyes crinkle in this cute way,” Foggy huffed out now stroking the sides of Matt's eyes. Matt leaning into Foggy touch.

From then on Matt never hesitated to look Foggy’s way when his glasses were off and Foggy never hesitated to remind Matt he had lovely eyes even when it was embarrassing.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and let me know if you wnat more things like this my brian is full of hurt comfort ideas for may ships as you can see my by other works. comments are what will get you more fanfics. Thanks.


End file.
